Tape storage has become the preferred method of backing up information on computers due to its relatively low cost, high capacity, durability, and portability. In data storage and recovery systems, therefore, computer files stored on one or more main drives are recreated and stored onto one or more backup tape volumes (i.e., a backup tape volume set). Known backup schemes offer relatively good protection for client data, but with a very high administration overhead. If data needs to be recovered by a client, for example, as a result of one or more files being lost or destroyed, then the client typically needs to contact an administrator of the backup system and request a restore procedure. Typically, a restore procedure involves the backup system administrator tracking down and mounting a specific tape or tape set, on which the last backup of the lost file(s) was made, and initiating the restore procedure.
The restore procedure may include running a restore program that searches through the one or more backup tape volumes in the tape set in order to locate files that are to be restored. However, since a tape volume is a sequential access medium, it may take an undesirably long period of time to access a particular file as every file on the tape, prior to the desired file, must be examined. While such a procedure is typically very reliable, it may be generally onerous on client users and backup system administrators.